


Dola

by blessed_beaches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_beaches/pseuds/blessed_beaches
Summary: Peter Pettigrew gets a chance to redo everything he has ever wished.Time Travel with an under used character which will probably to OC but hopeful will make sense why.





	Dola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [The_Nebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Time travel fic.  
> The characters involved are up to you.  
> Bonus if MC goes back accidentally  
> Bonus if they try to change things  
> Bonus if no one discovers their secret

_Silver glimmers under the light. Why is it the last thing I see is the red and green which brought so much happiness before? They brought my end so many years before this night. In the form of young beautiful girl who destroyed more than me. A stag strong became weak due to her eyes, a wounded crow grounded for her laughter, a dog once ice now fire like her hair. What else will the caring wolf turn to stone or the dove into dust? She even got me in the end crushing the rat under foot._

_At least this half life will end maybe they will understand why I tried to stop her from taking over even thought it was too late. Maybe if i wised up sooner we wouldn't be scattered as we are. All dead or wishing we were._

* * *

"Peter honey it's time to get up". Even in the afterlife she gets me up with a whisper.

Wait.

I snap my eyes open seeing a warm smile with big blue eyes crinkling. A smile I gave up seeing ever again. I reach my hand into her murky hair. The world blurs once more with tears as I grab her into a hug never wanting to release again."Honey whats the matter did you have nightmare..... Its okay sweetie let it all out I'm here no one can hurt you ...... I'll protect you" her voice soothing me. We stay in this hold even when my tears stop flowing and my hiccups go. 

I don't why I'm here or even if this is the past. However I'm not wasting this chance she wouldn't destroy us now.

I know what her plan is and I will defeat her and that fool.

She will regret ever crossing Peter Pettigrew.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dola are the protective spirits which embody human fate. They can appear in the guises of a god, a cat, a man, a mouse, or a woman. They have their own preferences and provinces; and they would hound you if you made choices that were not planned by Fate.


End file.
